villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fortune
Fortune (real name: Helena Dolph Jackson) is the leader of Dead Cell and a villainess in the video game Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. She was voiced by Maura Gale. History Past Helena was born to Scott Dolph, US Marine Corps Commandant, with dextrocardia, a rare condition where her heart was located on the right side of her chest. She married Colonel Jackson, the former leader of the Dead Cell unit and lived an uneventful life, until her father’s demise in the 2007 Tanker Incident. Soon afterwards, Colonel Jackson was found guilty of corruption and misappropriating government funds. Helena’s mother ended up killing herself and Colonel Jackson died in prison. Helena couldn’t deal with these losses, which was made even worse after she miscarried the child she was three months pregnant with. Helena was told that Solid Snake had sunk the tanker and thus killed her father. She swore revenge and eventually joined the army. While she was in the army, Helena found out that she had a supernatural amount of luck. Bullets would never reach her, and grenades wouldn't explode when they were near her. Every mission Helena was on were complete successes and she always emerged unscathed, eventually getting the nickname, “Lady Luck". She was finally assigned to Dead Cell, even with her lack of combat experience and was warmly welcomed by the group, particularly Vamp, who was her father’s former lover according to rumors. She and Vamp formed a very intimate and close relationship, though the two were never lovers. Helena eventually became leader of the Dead Cell unit and gained the codename, Fortune. ''Metal Gear Solid 2'' In late 2008, Fortune, along with the remaining members of Dead Cell, managed to survive the unit’s extermination, the remaining members being Vamp and Fatman. They joined the Sons of Liberty under the command of Solidus Snake and six months later, in 2009, Fortune and the rest of Dead Cell aided in the take over of the Big Shell facility in New York. She took on SEAL Team 10’s Alpha team, having Vamp finish them off. Fortune eventually took on Bravo Team and recaptured the president from them, before trying to make them kill her. But her “luck” rendered all their weapons ineffective and Fortune destroyed the bridge they were on. Later on, Fortune officially met Raiden, a special forces operative. Once Raiden disarmed all of the C4’s in the facility, Fortune took on Raiden. Fortune believed that he was Solid Snake, but one she saw his face, she knew that it wasn't Snake. Despite this, Fortune fought him so that he could the one to kill her. Their fight ended in a stalemate as Raiden couldn't hit Fortune with a single bullet, and Fortune couldn't hit Raiden with her Rail Gun. Just then, Vamp arrived to tell Fortune that Fatman has gone rogue, and the was attempting to blow up the entire facility. She was about to go deal with him while Vamp would confront Raiden, but the special forces operative took the opportunity to fire a few shots at her. The bullets were redirected by her luck, which caused one of the bullets to hit Vamp in the forehead, apparently killing him. Believing him to be dead, Fortune mourned for him, saying that death had been meant for her and asking how long she had to keep living. With her mourning over the "death" of Vamp, Raiden was able to slip by so he could take out Fatman. However Vamp was revived thanks to the nanomachines inside his body that grant him regenerative abilities, telling Fortune he’d already died once before. After which Fortune isn't seen again until the activation of Arsenal Gear. Fortune later faced off against Snake on the Arsenal Gear and he tried to tell her he hadn’t killed her father. Fortune believed he was lying and eventually managed to defeat him, before bringing him to Solidus. However Solidus revealed that he knew Fortune and the rest of Dead Cell planned to steal the Arsenal Gear from him. He told her he’d manipulated them so that they would try to do so and that he planned to turn the Arsenal Gear over to them anyways. Revolver Ocelot then showed up and revealed to Fortune that he’d killed her father. He then shot her through the chest in an attempt to hit her heart, but Ocelot missed because he forgot that her heart was located on her right side. He also revealed that Fortune’s ability to stop any form of attack wasn’t luck, but was actually the work of an electromagnetic device built by the Patriots, who Ocelot was working for. Fortune tried to fire at Ocelot with her railgun, but since he now possessed the device, her shots were deflected.\ But before she died from her wound, Fortune managed to get to her feet and somehow deflect missiles fired by Metal Gear RAY, showing she may have indeed had some sort of supernatural power. Abilities Fortune is a skilled soldier, but her most notable ability is her “luck”, which causes enemy fire to miss her and grenades to become useless. She believed this was the work of her father’s ghost, but it was actually an electromagnetic device that caused this. Fortune’s choice of weapon is a powerful railgun, which is normally too dangerous for anyone to use due to numerous flaws in the design. But Fortune is able to operate it perfectly fine due to her “luck.” Also, she did demonstrate some sort of supernatural power as she was able to somehow deflect missiles to protect Solid Snake, Raiden, and Soldius. Trivia *Numerous concept ideas for Fortune were not included in the final game. She was originally going to be a saxophone player and would have played it during cutscenes. Also, Fortune was going to have a blood disease and Vamp would’ve helped her keep it in check by sucking her blood. She also would’ve carried fortune cookies with her, each of which said, “You will have great fortune.” and she would read them during battle. Navigation de:Fortune Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mentally Ill Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased